Twist The Blade
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Blinded by rage, Robin finally corners Marian's killer. But after an accident, Robin comes to see a new side of Guy. But does he like it? Robin/Guy.
1. Chapter 1

_Twist The Blade_

Summary: Blinded by rage, Robin finally corners Marian's killer.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

"Where are you?" Robin Hood gritted his teeth.

He had been chasing—well, hunting really; Guy of Gisborne, his sworn enemy and the self-confessed murderer of his beloved Lady Marian for a number of days.

It had been a fruitless pursuit for the most part, and usually begun with Robin following up on leads that locals had seen a suspicious leather-clad man skulking about like a drifter, and ended with the said suspicious character eluding his grasp by mere moments.

Robin Hood was getting sick to death of the cat and mouse act. He had already cleaned his claws, and wanted blood.

In hindsight, he should have known it would all end back here; Sherwood.

The last clue he had picked up led him back to England, and just like a lost dog, Gisborne had found his way back home. Robin couldn't have been happier. It was all going to end here where it all began. It was slotting nicely in to place.

Stalking the woods like a hunter he passed through the trees like he knew every fallen leaf. He had to be prepared. This wasn't going to be exactly how he'd imagined his enemy's downfall, but he'd just have to improvise—he couldn't afford to let him slip away again. _This ends here_.

Finally, he had everything he needed; his bow and arrow knocked and ready to sink in to that bastard's neck.

And when they came face-to-face after all this time, Robin Hood couldn't say he entirely recognized the man; disheveled, with dirt in his fingernails and in his hair. It was a sight he had ached for for so long. His stopped in his tracks, eyes fixed to the ground, and not looking up from Robin's boots.

Would he even give Robin the satisfaction of meeting the eyes of the man who was to kill him in cold blood like he had Marian?

His fingers tightened. He could so easily let loose an arrow, and ending it once and for all. But he was bothered by his enemy's distinct lack of interest.

"What is wrong with you? I'm going to kill you… right here, right now!"

"I wish you would." He looked up and their eyes locked.

_Finally_.

Robin felt no remorse—and released the arrow.

Robin didn't know what he was thinking; this was what he wanted wasn't it? But the arrow piercing his targets shoulder said otherwise. His face heated up and his fingers fumbled, knocking another arrow.

"I won't miss this time." Robin bit down painfully on his lip.

The failed shot wasn't entirely disappointing, Robin had managed to elicit some pleasure; seeing the man he most detested in the world, writhing on the floor in pain, trying in vain to wrench out the deeply buried barb.

It brought a tasteless smile to his face to which didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you like this Hood?" Guy struggled to his knees.

Robin's eye twitched.

"_What_?" He sneered, steering his glance around the weapon he clutched.

If it was Guy's plan to distract Robin enough to get a clean shot—he was succeeding.

"Robin Hood didn't just miss on _purpose_ did he?" Guy snickered, and twisted the shaft jammed in to his shoulder—it wouldn't give.

"If I did… then you should be very worried about where the next one will be going." Robin aimed lower.

Guy was in pain. Great pain, and it wasn't surprising to him that this is what Robin wanted to see; him writhing in agony, begging for mercy. He deserved no less.

Robin said nothing, just bit down on his lip so hard; he tasted his own blood on his tongue. There were not enough words in the English language to describe the hatred he was feeling. Not just for the man in front of him, on his knees where he deserved to be, but he felt no small amount of revulsion to the man behind the bow; the man he had become.

The prey winced, and let out a throaty grunt of discomfort as he pulled the damaging shaft. The gaping wound was quickly covered by leather-gloved hand. He was panting heavily, refusing to look at the damage Robin's arrow had done, he just tossed it to the floor and gripped his bleeding shoulder and kept his eyes low.

The archer felt no victory had been won. He had drawn blood, yes. But gratification would be his this day.

Almost-shy eyes flickered up again to meet his, filling him with regret. Every time he saw those eyes, he was reminded of what he'd done. Of the tremendous pain he'd inflicted on him.

"I loved her too you know." He was _smirking_. Smirking!

"Shut up!" Robin finally lost composure, and lowered the weapon he held so taut. "You don't know what love _is_ you murderer!" He felt his gut twist and stepped forward as he spat in Guy's face, with all the venom he could muster at the corner of Guy's mouth. "I _hate_ you."

Guy sealed his mouth to prevent Robin's hateful saliva from invading him. He turned his head away in shame. It would have been easier if Hood would just kill him.

Robin spat again, this time hard against his enemy's cheek in a large glob that trailed heavily down and dripped from Guy's chin. It cleared a stripe of dirt with it, leaving Guy's cheek evidence of the suffering he should rightly endure.

Although defeated, Guy of Gisborne carried himself with every scrap of dignity that he could hold on to. Refusing to rise to the bait, and shaking his head.

Robin was disgusted. There was Guy; at his mercy, gaping wound in his shoulder, covered with dirt and Robins spittle, and he was still acting this way. Like he wasn't humiliated. Robin wanted to _break_ him.

"Are you finished?" Guy sneered. Finally turning his head to look at his would-be-killer. "I didn't think you'd go _limp_ quite so soon."

That did it.

Robin lurched forward and felt himself flying fist-first at Guy sending them both over in to a pile of leaves—Robin sat astride Guy. He delivered a hefty thump across the other mans jaw.

"I hate you!" Robin practically screamed, fist crashing down on Guy's leather-bound chest.

"Well, I don't hate you." Guy sobbed.

Robin stopped.

And that was the only opportunity Guy needed to punch Robin in the face and throw him off of him.

Robin spat blood.

"You're pathetic." Robin stood again and squared off once more against his archenemy, who by now, had stood and rubbed his bruised jaw and mirrored Robin's stance.

Guy remained silent. He couldn't argue with that.

Robin couldn't suffer to look at him in such pity and so turned his head to look away. He really hadn't expected this; Guy just waiting and _wanting_ him to kill him. Somewhere in Robin Hood's heart, in the deepest darkest depth's, he had rather hoped Guy would put up some resistance—thus making him feel less guilty about killing.

"It was an accident… Marian." Guy wheezed. Robin clenched his fists. "Not that you'll believe me… we're both looking for someone to blame." Guy shrugged his shoulders, making him loose his tension, and he looked so utterly vulnerable. "We both chose _me_."

And it was true. Robin did blame Guy for Marian's death, it was him who stuck her like a pig after all. It never crossed his mind that Guy blamed himself. He couldn't conceal the revilement.

"Of course I blame you!" He hissed, like a snake. "You stabbed her… killed her!" Robin swung out his arms in a dramatic fashion. He gripped his own hair with both hands and felt like tearing it out.

"I know. I did. And accident or no; I deserve to die." Guy whispered.

Robin, for whatever reason was finding himself so sick to death of Guy's self-loathing, and was sorely tempted to take a blade to his own throat, just so he wouldn't have to hear any more of his damn misery.

"No." Robin growled, turning his head to meet Guy's eyes with his own, fierce glare.

Guy felt ice in his veins.

"You don't." Robin had turned full force on the other man, and started to converge on him, announcing every step he took with leaves cracking under his fury-filled boots. "You don't deserve the peace of death."

"Marian wouldn't want-" Guy began.

"Don't you _dare_… Don't you dare tell me how she'd feel!" Robin screamed, interrupting whatever Guy was about to say. He didn't want to hear her name on his lips. "You don't get that right." Robin exhaled heavily.

He'd backed Guy up so much that Guy recoiled, and managed to trip up over his own steps, landing on his back on the dry mud. Robin didn't care—he barely noticed.

"Get out of my sight." Robin turned his back. "I don't want to see or hear you again." Guy stared incredulously; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you… do you mean to spare me?" He croaked, still on his back and making no move to get up.

"Yes." Robin quickly added, as if he'd anticipated the question. "Now go before I change my mind."

"But _why_?" He placed his palms behind him, flat on the ground and pushed himself in to a sitting position—one knee up to his chest, the other leg still stretched out. His hair fell wetly about his eyes and he flicked it to see Robin turn to look at him once more. He looked—something, Guy wasn't sure.

"Because I'm not you." Robin said quietly, but certainly. "I'm not a killer."

That stung.

"No, you're not. You're Robin Hood after all." Guy was pressing his luck, but the sadist in him couldn't resist. "You could never kill me could you, Robin?"

Robin's bottom lip trembled. That question was not so easily anticipated.

"Don't call me that." He looked down, finding it so very hard to watch the quarry he'd hunted for so long—allowed to be free.

He heard leaved rustle, and Guy dusted his lap with his hands as he finally saw sense and hoisted himself off the ground.

"But it's your name, Robin." He tested. "What should I call you if not your own name?" Guy made sense but hearing his name spoken by him was almost worse than hearing him say _her_ name.

"You don't get to call me anything." Robin hissed and turned his back again. "You are dead to me. You are shit." He rasped out, finding it next to disgusting and traitorous to even be _conversing_ with Guy of Gisborne.

Guy nodded. He understood that. Some strange force must have entered his body and took over, because _he_ was feeling empathy with Robin Hood.

Robin on the other hand, felt so dizzy he had to sit—a tree stump had to make do. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. _What is wrong with me_? Robin had it set so firmly in to his plan to kill Guy of Gisborne, and it didn't factor in, he couldn't accept that he had just spared his life when after all this time of chasing—all this wasted time, in the end he couldn't do it. He couldn't be a killer and end up like the pitiful husk he was presently in the company of.

"The offer _still_ stands." Guy whispered. Robin hadn't noticed but Guy had s=come to stand directly in front of him. He wanted him to kill him—but Robin wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I _still_ hate you."

Robin had looked up, with misty eyes and met Guy's with a look of supreme relief that matched his own.

Guy dared to smile—and Robin let him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twist The Blade_

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The storm came fast.

But not too fast that Robin Hood couldn't prepare for the downpour that followed tremendous rumbling thunder. He had buried, under the earth, a large leather cloth and stakes he was planning on… well, using to wrap Guys body in and bury him. But since that plan went to the dogs, he roped the large leather blanket to several trees and showing his prowess for wilderness survival; Robin Hood had created an effective rain canopy, to sit under while the rain passed.

"_What_?" Robin spat, still feeling _his_ eyes on him.

Guy of Gisborne, was somehow still presently in his company, and his silence was unnerving, but Robin wasn't going through with his plan. He wasn't going to become a murderer—that didn't mean him and Guy had suddenly developed an alliance after all this time. No. Robin still hated his guts.

He looked like a drowned rat; dirt washed clean from the icy rain and hair and clothes soaked through.

_He must be cold_. Robin smirked. _Good_.

Guy said nothing, just looked on with envious eyes, sat against a tree, hugging his knees to his chest. He looked utterly miserable. Defeated and corroded, he was worn down. And for some inexplicable reason, he was _still_ here, after Robin had ordered him to leave.

_He must feel guilty. Good_.

But despite Robin's sadism regarding his lifelong enemy, he hated the idea of anyone—_anyone_ being indebted to him.

"You're wet." Robin busied his hands in his satchel.

"It _is_ raining." Guy replied drily. They sat no more that a few steps away from each other—the only difference was that Robin was nice and dry, if slightly cold. And Guy was purposely being tortured to watch him.

"Why don't you…" Robin couldn't believe he was about to say this. "…come over here?" Robin's eyes met floor. Disgusted with himself—more so.

"Well, wouldn't that be awkward?" Guy pointed out the obvious.

Robin sighed slightly tested and threw out his arms in irritation. He wasn't going to ask again, he feared vomiting between his crossed legs if he so much as offered him help again.

"It'd be no less awkward than this." Robin shook his head. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the situation. No more than an hour ago; Robin was willing to kill the other man, but now here was, sitting in the rain and offering to let him come sit with him.

Guy couldn't argue with that logic. He got up and shuffled the few muddy steps it took to get to Robin's makeshift shelter. He was absolutely soaked, and the rain still falling meant he had to go in to Robin's nice dry space all wet—tainting the protective bubble that by all rights he shouldn't have been allowed anyway near, let alone _inside_.

"Wait…" Robin huffed. Just as Guy was about to sit across from Robin, he felt a booted foot against his shin, halting his movement. Guy had expected to hear another dismissal and readied to turn and leave the space again. "…Take off your jacket."

Guy looked at him skeptically.

Robin just rolled his eyes so hard he swore he could be looking through the black clouds.

Guy was paralyzed, frigid and cold, and half-expecting a knife in his gut as Robin stood, but was surprised again by Robin Hood's legendary kindness. The smaller man eased Guys arms from his chest, but disregarding gentleness, he yanked the wet leather off of Guy's back and cast it aside—hanging it to dry on a low-hanging tree branch before sitting back down.

Robin had his own space it seemed; his back up against a tree, and legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles.

Guy copied his position, though at the opposite end of the shelter—their feet almost _touched_.

"Why are you treating me with such kindness? After all I've done." He had questions, some he felt it was best not to ask, but Guy was humbled, to say Robin Hood hated his guts, he was being very sincere. He felt tears prick behind his eyes. So very _kind_. "By all rights I shouldn't even be allowed to live."

Robin snorted a laugh.

"That can be corrected." Robin grumbled. He wasn't in any mood to be talking. But deeper down, he really had no answers for the questions Guy asked. He didn't like to think about it. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Guy watched as Robin shifted down the tree he was leaning against to lay down on his side, unmistakably his way of saying he wasn't in the mood to talk. He felt a pang of disappointment and he didn't know why. Was Robin asleep? He wondered. They both were surely tired—Guy running and Robin chasing for so long, Guy couldn't recall the last decent nights sleep. Not that this was going to be a decent nights sleep, heavy rain and rumbling thunder, teeth-chattering cold and an even colder companion.

* * *

Somewhere in the realms of sleep, Robin had begun sobbing, actually crying.

Guy's eyes shot open, at first he wasn't sure if he was imagining the helpless sounds coming from nearby, but he saw him. Robin Hood, the hero was sobbing and shivering and hugging himself in distress.

"Marian… I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Hearing _her_ name was too much for Guy, he had to stop this; he crawled across to him and reluctantly, yet firmly placed his grip on Robin Hood's forearm, trying to rouse him from this nightmare as tentatively as possible.

Unfortunately for Guy, he was met with a fist to the face.

"Get away from me!" Robin growled and promptly jostled himself from sleep, and proceeded to kick the shocked Guy in the face; sending him flat on his back once more. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

Robin snarled, and sent another heavy kick to the fallen man's gut.

"It's all your fault! You killed her! You killed _Marian_!"

Guy cowered, feeling more kicks his way, two more, as Robin panted for breath in between his hate filled words, and one more, brutal boot to the head. He feared for his life once more. But in another act of mercy, Robin thankfully saw what he was becoming; his eyes were wide with regret.

He didn't want to admit this was real. And he looked at his palms as if they held the answer for him, but finding no solace, he felt wetness run down his cheeks.

This was real.

"Oh, God… Who _am_ I?" And suddenly, realization and guilt dawning on him, Robin didn't want to look at the damage he'd caused and took off in to the forest, away from the shelter and out in to the rain, regardless of the hazardous terrain.

With blurred vision, Robin ran through the woods, away from Guy—away from his vindication.

He slipped; his ankle twisted so bad he couldn't get up, and he feared it was broken. He cried out in pain, his screams near incomprehensible to his own ears. He was losing it. He had to get away. Get away from it all, he tried to stand, but the sloppy mud was impossible to traverse and again and again he slipped and slid, he couldn't get a footing with one leg too painful to walk on—he fell flat on his stomach, sobbing weakly.

Conceded.

Guy looked up, his face bloodied and bruised. Robin's screams made his blood turn to ice. And for how many years before he would have loved to have heard such a sound—he couldn't bear to let Robin Hood go any more.

"Locksley?" Guy shouted through the rumbling thunder. No answer was heard.

The lightning struck a tree overhead. It was the only light source, and Guy headed towards the flash, his own feet slipping and sliding through the grooves created by Robin's. He didn't expect such an adverse reaction to his touch, though in hindsight he shouldn't have tried to wake him. The bruises would serve as a black and blue reminder.

It was hard to see through the needle-like rain, especially with his bloodshot eyes, but he could make out Robin, just up ahead, collapsed under a tree—the exact tree that was only moments ago struck by a bolt of lightning.

He used his hand to shield his eyes from the rain, and saw; Robin struggling to his knees dazed and confused.

And a large tree branch, cracking from the tree, catching fire and falling, falling.

"Robin!" Guy howled and sprinted to the rescue—regardless of his own safety, he thrust Robin out of the way.

And they both slid along the mud-covered trail—just as the destructive tree branch came crashing down where Robin had just been, fire and splinters showering ubiquitously.

Before Robin knew what had happened, he found himself being rolled into a patch of grass. He began to struggle, thinking he was under some kind of assault with the body pressing on top of him.

Guy managed to stand, the grassy surface proving much better to stand on than wet mud. But pulling up robin was a challenge not so easily solved.

"We have to go… come on get up!" Robin tried to stand, but as soon as his right leg touched the earth, it twisted and he collapsed on himself again. "Oh God…"

Guy saw that Robin was unable to stand under his own power any more, and made the effort to get behind him tucking his hands under Robin's armpits to lift and drag him backwards.

For such a small man, he was heavy.

This wasn't how Guy had pictured things; forced to drag a man who hated him to safety—he was getting soft.

"Robin!" Guy looked down.

Robin had passed out, and become just a dead weight in his arms. Guy was starting to panic. But hope lay just up ahead, an old barn; small but it'd have to do. It was built with old stone and looked long abandoned. _Perfect_.

"Come on Guy…" he whispered words of encouragement to himself. Spurring himself to lay Robin against the wall while he alone wedged aside the heavy sliding wooden door.

He laid Robin inside; on a pile of hay, while he closed the door behind them.

_Pitch black._

Once the heavy door was sealed shut, Guy found himself in complete blackness, with only the howling winds and raging rainfall on the tin rooftop telling him he was safely inside.

Robin's heavy breathing told him where he was.

"_Shit_!" A loud clattering as Guy found himself nearly tripping over a bucket, caused Robin to stir. "You're ice cold."

Guy pressed the back of his hand to Robin Hood's cheek. He couldn't see him but he knew his skin would be blue.

"Why did you have to help me?" Guy whispered. Robin was still out cold. "Fire… _fire_." Guy surprised himself at his urgency to help the fallen hero come to. He gathered handfuls of hay, and stuffed them inside the bucket to use as a makeshift campfire. "Marian if you saw me now…" He snorted and shook his head.

It didn't take him long to use his blade, dragging it across a piece of slate from the wall—creating a spark.

He had made a little fire.

"Okay… just let me." Guy slipped Robins freezing wet vest up and off over his shoulders, leaving him shirtless, but he would quickly dry.

He laughed bitterly, still picturing Marian looking down on them from wherever she may be. She'd want him to help Robin. He knew, but he doubted she'd ever expected him to help him.

Guy tugged off Robins' wet boots as gently as he could. His right ankle was badly bruised and swollen.

_Guilty_.

That's how he felt. Not only had he killed Robins' Marian, he also caused him personal bodily damage.

Robin's ankle wasn't going to heal just sitting there; Guy was overcome with guilt, he was responsible after all. And after stripping himself of his own wet clothes—save for leggings, he had hastily made the decision to ease his guilt by wrapping his discarded leather jerkin around Robin's ankle.

"This couldn't be worse." Guy laughed. Here he was; stripping an injured Robin Hood in an abandoned barn in the woods. How easy it would be for it to all end here—for Guy to gently drag the blade across Robin's throat while he slept.

He shook his head, clasping his cold hands together over the fire. He had so much on his mind, and he'd probably have a lot to explain to Robin Hood once he came around…

_That's If he came around._

Guy shuddered at that thought. And realized, after all the hate, and all the fighting—he was worried. _Worried_! He wanted Robin to be okay, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. His stomach was even in knots.

The fire was the only warmth and the only light until the storm cleared. The storm. It all felt very coincidental and Guy couldn't shake the feeling that someone somewhere up there was conspiring—scheming to end whatever revulsion they hated for each other.

Guy finally managed to lie back against the hay next to Robin.

It felt so _surreal_.

To be watching him sleep, to be so worried over someone else for once in his self-centered life.

Robin's pale skin looked _so_ warm under the luminescence of the firelight, his soft breathing and gentle rise and fall of his chest…

It was almost _inviting_…


	3. Chapter 3

_Twist The Blade_

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Sir Guy of Gisborne was at a loss.

There he was; waking up from a restless sleep, to find his archrival Robin Hood, was sleeping next to him as if they were friends. He would have laughed at the idea only a day before.

_The colour has returned to him at least._

Guy shook the thoughts of touching him to find out from his mind and sat up.

Birdsong could be heard from outside the barn, and streaks of daylight poured through the windows. It was safe to say they had survived the night.

It seemed that Robin's nightmare's, which resulted in Guy getting bloodied up for trying to ease him awake, had subsided. Though Guy was too asleep he couldn't have been sure he didn't have the same dreams of Marian.

Marian.

He wondered. Would she have forgiven him? He liked to think she would have understood and not held him responsible for his brash actions, unlike Robin Hood.

But his thoughts were brought to a very definite halt upon hearing the hay rustling next to him. Robin was waking up.

Guy watched.

At first his eyes strained open. He looked around and his brows furrowing like he had no idea where he was. Which would have made sense since he wasn't conscious getting there.

Guy stood since Robin wasn't making any attempt to sit up.

He looked up and saw him standing there. He just lay blinking and mouth half-open. Perplexed.

"You're awake? Good." Guy made the effort not to make eye contact—he didn't want to start another fight without actually meaning to.

Robin's lips moved like he was going to speak, but slowly—his tongue came out and just licked his dry cracked lips.

"Don't worry, your clothes are right here." Guy saw even more confusion in Robin's face as he looked down and realized he was naked save for leggings. Guy went over to where he had discarded their wet clothes.

Robin's hands fell to his sides and felt the hay beneath his fingers, which made him finally move his head to see what he was laying on.

_Hay_?

"Where?" Robin rasped, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"I don't know actually." Guy shrugged, his back to Robin, as he was busy pulling up his trousers and slipping in to his boots. "A barn probably." He dusted hay off his back. "It was the only place safe from the storm."

Robin nodded.

"Storm?—Argh!" Robin suddenly realized how much pain he was in. He almost fell as soon as he put pressure on his foot.

"No! Stay there—sorry I should've told you…" Guy holds Robin under the arms and helps him to a siting position. "You twisted your foot. It may be broken, I had to wrap it."

Robin looked at him with no small level of surprise. The shock of his injury hadn't receded, and he was more than grateful for the strong arms that caught him.

"Right—Thanks." Guy stretched Robin's legs out in front of him. He was starting to feel like he was a cripple and hadn't just received a minor injury.

Guy carefully unlaced his leather jerkin, which he had wrapped around the other mans lower leg to keep it secure.

It was still swollen. Robin winced as his purple foot met the cool air.

"And my head?" Robin wheezed, scratching the back of his head. His fingers were caked with blood.

"Damn I must have missed this." Guy acted quickly, moving forward to get on his knees in front of Robin—straddling his lap. He brushed straw out of Robin's messy hair and parted it to investigate. "Huh… you know this isn't bad. Just a bump… pretty much healed." Guy was pleased.

As Guy shifted back on his haunches, he found Robin's eyes staring in to his.

His breath was caught in his throat.

_Awkward_.

Neither man moved. Guy was surprised to see Robin's lips curve in to smile he could have missed.

Guy went rigid. This was unusual behavior for the Robin Hood he knew.

It wasn't until Robin cleared his throat that he realized he was the one acting odd; straddling Robin's hips… watching his _mouth_.

"Sorry." Guy grumbled and backed out of Robin's proximity who beheld him with an amused grin.

"No that's fine. Whenever I wake up in a barn with another man it's usually this uncomfortable." Robin scoffed.

"Um. Are you… alright?"

"Oh not bad." He quipped. Strangely, he was in a good humor about the whole situation. Robin arched his back and stretched.

Guy felt his _mouth_ go dry.

"So…" Robin muttered and was met with a blank stare.

"So…" Guy repeated and shrugged his shoulders.. He felt his face heating up under Robin hood's scrutiny and had a sudden urge to finish getting dressed—which he did so hastily.

"What am I supposed to do?" Robin raised his brow. "Just sit here?" Robin shook his head and standing on his good leg, managed to prove he could stand up under his own power.

He sighed.

"Please… sit down. I'm going to find out where we are…"

"I _know_ where we are." Robin stumbled, but took hold of a beam—one Guy happened to be leaning on, both using it for support. "The old farmhouse."

Robin stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Guy found himself looking down at his feet to avoid the awkward gaze.

_Of course Robin knows where he is._

"Look… I don't mean to sound ungrateful…" Robin shuffled closer to lean his shoulder against the same beam—their arms touching.

Guy didn't know where any of this was going to lead them, but he felt Robin was already taking walls down between them. It felt nice. He had to smile.

"…But who _are_ you?"

Guy's smile instantly faded.

* * *

Guy wasn't happy.

"I know you hate me but forgetting who I am is a little depressing."

"Why would I hate you?" Robin crossed his arms. He looked deadly serious.

Guy scoffed and shook his head. He thought Robin would be above this; treating Guy like a stranger because he had committed one act of kindness in helping Robin. And he could just see Robin was urging him on to confessing his crimes.

"Come on I'm serious, why would I hate you? You likely saved my life last night." Robin didn't seem ill, in fact he was up on his feet faster than Guy had initially expected with his injuries. But Robin had some irritation in his voice and it was becoming clear that Robin genuinely had no clue who he was.

"Wait… you're not joking are you? You _really_ don't remember me do you?" Guy was completely thrown back.

"Should I?" Robin raised his brow, he too looked like nerves were getting to him; either that or his pride was hurting because he shifted from foot to foot, putting pressure on his bad foot.

The other man had no idea of how to deal with this. He'd heard of such occurrences where people had been cursed by a momentary lapse of memory. He hoped that was what this was and he didn't have to face up and tell Robin he killed Marian. He may have been a heartless bastard, but eve he couldn't bare to see the hate on his face again.

Robin's hair was messy, with bits of straw sticking out. He looked rather shy and Guy couldn't tell why. But he had a good idea of what may be causing Robin's distress.

"I think you must have hit your head harder than I thought." Guy considered running his fingers over his scalp and through his hair once more but his mouth quickly filled with water at the thought and he just stood there.

"I think you may be right…" Robin looked at him like a helpless deer.

"Guy…. Robin, my name is Guy." Guy flapped his arms about and decided to walk over to the door to avoid the temptation to just slap some sense in to Robin.

He stopped, and looked back.

If he had wanted to take advantage of this situation… what was stopping him.

"Well… Sir Guy of Gisborne, actually." Guy steadied himself on the same beam that Robin still had his back to.

"You're a knight?" Robin looked surprised and his tone said the same. He turned to show him full attention. It was the first time he'd seen Robin Hood smile since Marian.

Guy couldn't help but grin with pride. He couldn't believe he was doing this—he felt sick with himself, which wouldn't be the first time. "I am."

"Well forgive me sir knight…" Robin made a little mock bow; it was all he could do with his twisted ankle off the ground. "…I had no idea I was dealing with such an important figure."

_Wait… is Robin charming me?_

Guy gulped and felt chills up his spine.

"Well Sir Guy… " Robin clasped his hand on his shoulder firmly. Possibly for support, possibly also for something else. "…I thank you for helping me and I don't mean to take advantage…"

_You don't_? Guy thought.

"…But could you help me get dressed here? It is a little nippy in the woods wearing underwear." He chuckled.

"Oh…" He hesitated.

The better part of him told him to back off and stay out of this—get away from Robin Hood before this got even more complicated.

"No, very well. I can help you."

_Damn you_.

"Thank you kind sir." Robin had an endearing smirk on his face that Guy just couldn't get over.

_Was he just playing with his head to get back at him_? Guy didn't know or care.

"Alright… alright." Guy didn't know where to start. So he grabbed Robin's breeches and bent to slide his legs in to them.

Robin hopped about so much he planted both palms on Guy's shoulders and lifted his bad foot to rest on Guy's bent knee.

"Watch it." Guy warned as he felt Robin's wobble while standing on one leg. Eventually he managed to get both legs in them. He kept hold of Robin's leg while Robin pulled them up on this own, fastening the belt.

"How _awkward_ would this be if someone just came in right now?" Robin chuckled.

Guy shuddered at the thought.

Robin couldn't do much without guy's help; he even put him in to his boots. The vest he could slip in to himself and didn't miss the chill against his bare chest.

_Should I know him_? Robin didn't know why but he felt as though he shouldn't be so trusting of Guy's help.

After both men had dressed fully, Robin used Guy's shoulder to walk around the barn.

"Guy?" he asked, sounding troubled, and very uneasy.

"What?" Guy hesitated.

"How do I know you again?" His tone was very composed, but his gripping fingers said otherwise.

They hurt.

Guy didn't know how to answer that.

Robin very clearly needed his help and he couldn't very well leave him alone in the forest in this condition—though he knew Robin would always find a way to cope by himself.

What concerned him, however, was telling the truth.

"Guy?" He asked again.

Guy had been suspiciously quiet.

"I asked you a question." Robin's fingernails dug in to his shoulder- his wounded shoulder that he'd tried to hide from him.

He flinched.

"Uhh, well…" Guy stopped their slow circling around the room and permitted Robin to take a break.

Robin's jaw tensed and his eyes bore holes in to him.

Fearful? Not quite. Robin was hard to read.

"Well _what_, Guy?" There was the venom again.

What else _could_ he do?

"We're old friends Robin." Guy couldn't meet his eyes.

_Shame_.

Robin slowly nodded and bit in to his bottom lip. He seemed to be contemplating this for a long while. But, given what Guy had already done for him, he had no reason to doubt him—so Robin did the only thing he could do…

…He placed his trust in guy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Twist The Blade_

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Robin Hood didn't like to accept help from anyone—he was usually the one to be helping others.

But Guy… Guy seemed eager to help.

It was an orange-skied afternoon when they managed to leave the barn. The autumn leaves crunched under their feet—concealing the treacherous mud of the night before.

"Where are we going anyway?" Robin panted, limping along next to Guy.

Guy shrugged. "Somewhere with food preferably."

Robin nodded and gave up—wrapping his right arm around Guy's shoulders tightly, nailed digging into Guy's hidden wounded shoulder.

Guy had a bad flashback of Robin's hateful arrow piercing him.

He needed to keep this secret.

"Ease up there." Guy muttered, feeling blood seeping through—and thanked God for leather.

Robin couldn't see. But he could tell something was wrong. For someone who was so eager to help, he sure had a problem with touching him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, seeing Guy's face was shiny with a layer of sweat.

Guy managed to sit Robin on a stone wall.

They had found a worn old dirt path pretty much right outside of the barn and assumed it led in to Nottingham. They couldn't do anything other than follow it.

He felt Robins hand on his shoulder again—this time, softly stroking.

"No, I'm alright." He wheezed.

"_Guy_." He saw right through him.

_Damn_.

"Really… I'm okay." Guy smiled softly and cursed Robin for being so concerned for him—he was disgusted with himself, and wondered how long he could keep up the charade that he and Robin were friends.

Robin smiled back; his eyes were gentle and full of worry.

"Trust me… I'm _okay_." He wasn't.

"I _do_ trust you."

_Oh, God_…

He needed to change the subject.

"Okay… I'll admit it…"

Robin swallowed, expectantly.

"I'm completely lost." Guy sighed and tilted his head to look at him.

Robin laughed. _Laughed_!

A _real_ laugh-He'd never heard that sound before.

"That's alright Sir knight." Guy hobbled to his feet, using his bow as a support. He then tilted his head for Guy to follow. "Now come on… I know a pie-maker near here."

Robin laughed.

And Guy followed.

* * *

Robin's memory was still good at least, the pie maker was indeed nearby and was very grateful to Robin for something in the past—Guy expected there would be a lot of these kinds of people.

Luckily for him, the man didn't recognize Guy—He guessed he really _had_ changed after killing Marian. Then again he did stay outside.

Robin watched him while they were eating.

Guy appeared to be avoiding his eyes. It was making him wonder.

"Guy can I ask you something?" He mumbled between mouthfuls of pie.

The other man looked up and nodded. He wasn't hungry it seemed.

"Were we fighting?" Robin decided to be more specific, really because Guy wasn't saying much to him. "I mean last night? I just noticed…" Robin cleared his throat and reached out to touch the nasty bruise on Guy's jaw—he turned away. "Well were we? You don't get a bruise like that from rain."

Robin waited. _How can he explain that? _

"Yes—you hit me, let's just leave it at that, okay?" Guy snapped.

"Alright, sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Robin put up his hands in surrender. For a moment, his eyes flickered upwards to meet Guy's.

Robin felt his stomach twist.

"And what about _that_?" He added, pointing out Guy's black eye… and then his cut lip.

The leather-clad man bared his teeth. "Hood. _Leave_ it."

"Okay." Robin replied quietly. Sheepishly. Looking down at the table at his fingers, which he twiddled uncomfortably.

Guy felt bad.

He _felt_ bad. He never knew he'd _feel_ anything regarding his old rival.

"Let's talk about something else." Guy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Robin nodded, but didn't say anything until Guy looked at him.

"I thought we were friends Guy."

Guy felt his fist clench.

"But you won't even tell me why we were fighting… it must have been something bad." Robin sipped a mug of wine.

He didn't understand Guy at all, and thoughts—memories were ticking away at the back of his mind but he didn't know entirely what they meant. They scared him.

"We are fr-"

Robin silenced him by stumbling out of the chair.

"Forget it Guy. I know. You don't want to talk about it. Fine." Robin attempted a dramatic walkout, but it seemed coupled with the wine, his bad leg wasn't working for him.

If it wasn't for Guys quick reflexes and strong arms, he'd have ended up flat on his face in the tavern.

The tavern-owner looked across at them.

_We're fine_. Guy waved the tavern-owner off.

"I can stand on my own Guy." Robin huffed and shook out of Guy's hold.

"Alright then. Go on." Guy crossed his arms and watched, half-amused, half-upset.

But Robin was a prideful man and even though it hurt, he proved he could stand by himself, and with surprising grace, he managed to hop himself over to the door.

He looked back at Guy as if to check on him.

"I'm coming." Guy sighed, a little annoyed that Robin managed to move about without needing him.

Guy followed, and couldn't resist smiling as Robin huffed about in his little mood.

He was behaving like a child.

He had a right to, but Guy couldn't help finding him substantially cuter when he was mad.

_Where did that come from?_

Guy shook his head and followed Robin out of the tavern.

Robin was a bit of a lightweight when it came to drink, not more than two pints and he was wobbly—he was already wobbly, so it didn't help matters. Guy however remained as cool as ever on the exterior, but on the inside, he was finding it harder and harder to keep lying to Robin.

Robin didn't stay mad for long. But while he was, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was so familiar.

"Robin where are you going?" Guy stopped following him.

"To find the boys."

Guy felt suddenly _cold_. His plan could be at an end prematurely.

"No… wait!" He rushed to his side and grabbed his sleeve.

"What?" Robin looked a little taken-aback. "It's my home… I'm not allowed to see my friends?" Guy let go of his sleeve and he kept walking. "Besides, they may help me with this memory thing."

"You can't." Guy was desperate. They hated Guy as much as Robin; there was no way he'd walk out of the camp alive if they knew what he was doing to Robin.

"_Why_?" Robin stopped and put a hand on his hip. He really was just looking for a good explanation—something Guy had been lacking quite a lot of lately.

"Because…" That's all he had.

Robin rolled his eyes and started walking the trail again.

Guy was running out of ideas. He needed to keep Robin away from Much and Little John, away from anyone who reminded him of who Guy truly was to them.

He was in over his head, he knew. But he had to do _something_.

"Robin they don't _want_ to see you." He blurted out.

_And he just kept twisting that blade deeper. Digging that hole deeper. _

"They _what_?" Robin stopped in his tracks. His smile _bled_ skepticism. And with his hands placed firmly on his hips, he looked at guy in a very feisty fashion, waiting for yet another explanation.

"Yes. They were angry don't you remember?" He just kept twisting—hoping that Robin would buy more of his lies.

"No—I don't." Robin sounded very sure of himself.

_This isn't working. Come on guy._

"They didn't approve of… us."

"_What_?" Robin was still waiting—a good sign at least.

Guy looked all around them to make sure there was no one around on the dirt path before he confronted Robin. Firmly taking hold of his forearms and his face coming uncomfortably close.

Robin grimaced. Not a good sign.

Guy gave them some space.

"They don't approve of _you_, you mean." Robin raised his brow.

"Uh yes." Guy sighed. He was hoping that was enough to turn him around.

Robin smirked. "Why don't they like you? Did you offend them or something?"

"Something like that." Guy was sweating heavily.

Robin bit his lower lip; he seemed to be considering… something.

"Alright." He took a gentle hold of Guy's upper-arms and looked down. "I'm not sure who you are, but you've helped me a _lot_… so I'm inclined to believe you."

Guy held in a sigh of relief. He didn't want to make it too obvious after all.

Robin stared.

Guy stared back.

He trusted him.

Robin was gullible.

Guy was guilty.

Eventually, the line where their staring became uncomfortably _intimate_ had been crossed. And Robin laughed bashfully, stepping back away from Guy like he had stepped in something. His cheeks were flushed.

"This err… walking thing is getting tough… care to help?" Robin had a smile on his face that was unlike anything he'd ever thought from Robin; timid and inquisitive.

Guy nodded and ran a hand through his black hair for a moment while he thought about how to go about the task.

Robin stood patiently on one leg—bow still used for support.

It seemed Guy had gotten away with it. But how long would it be before Robin brought up another obstacle? How long would it take for him to realize Guy was full of horseshit?

"Oh for God's sake… come 'ere…"

Guy was surprised to find Robin taking his hand and pulling it around his waist.

Robin's fingers were soft but decisive, and kept wrapped around the other man's wrist for a few seconds longer than necessary.

Guy sighed quietly and tightened his hold against his hipbone, which would leave bruises-A thought that intrigued Guy more than he'd care to admit.

Nevertheless, the pair started out on their journey.

Since Robin's plan of going to the Outlaws' camp had backfired, he relied on Guy finding them somewhere to go.

"How about the sewers?" Guy quipped, since most of his suggestions failed.

"Mm, I think we can do better than that don't you Guy?" Robin yawned and leaned his head down on Guy's shoulder—only for a second, but they both noticed the unusual act of affection.

"How are you Robin?" He asked, giving up finally on worrying about himself.

"Just a bit tired." Robin muttered.

The sun was going down—They hadn't left the barn until early afternoon after all.

"Robin?" Guy shook his head; Robin was becoming increasingly heavy to keep carrying.

"Hm?"

"I can't carry you if you keep tripping. Pick up your feet, come on."

"—m trying." He mumbled, pressing himself in to Guy's neck to push himself in to standing straight. "It's hard."

Guy shivered.

"So talk." Guy suggested. "What do you remember and what don't you remember?"

Robin straightened up again.

"Well… I remember everything. I think." Robin's speech was slurring.

"Everything but me… great... convenient." Guy shook his head. He couldn't help but feel hurt.

Robin stopped, making Guy stop.

"What is it now?"

"I'm sorry I don't remember—I need to rest." Robin broke off from the other man and lazily slumped down against a tree.

"That's…. fine. Get some sleep." Guy bit back his anger, as much as Guy didn't want him to remember… he half-hoped that that he would, and that he wouldn't have to explain himself. He sat down against the tree opposite—just to study Robin's face while he slept.

_Why is he so Adorable?_

He knew it was going to happen eventually, it was all a matter of time. And when that time came, would Robin still hate him? Or would he see how much he'd changed?


	5. Chapter 5

_Twist The Blade_

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Guy couldn't sleep. He just watched.

Watched Robin.

Watching him sleep. He was worried. Not only for his own hide, but for Robin—he knew he wasn't sleeping well. It was becoming a pattern with him too, which is why he hardly slept.

He kept seeing _her_ eyes.

But watching Robin… it didn't feel so bad. His soft breathing brought a harmony to him and he didn't know why. But it was utterly intoxicating and impossible to look away.

Robin's foot twitched in his sleep.

_Adorable_.

His thoughts went back to Marian. How would she react to his newfound _fondness_ for her old flame? Disgusted? Delighted? …Aroused?

A laugh exhaled through his nose, and he went shuffled forth to sit as close to him without actually touching him. It was torture when all he wanted to do was stroke his hair…

But nothing gave him that right.

Robin's not so easy act of compassion had miraculously transformed him in to a man he barely recognized; he found he had a heart.

It was just bad luck that they were both still mourning. She meant so much to him, it was too much to hope that Robin had forgotten her as well—he hadn't.

He heard him whisper her name in his sleep.

It was heartbreaking in more ways than one.

And when Robin turned to his side; he opened his eyes, and was puzzled to see Guy watching over him like some leather-bound guardian angel.

_If only he knew._

"Guy?"

Guy's eyes snapped to meet his. He was sleepy and lovely and a little introverted.

"Sleep well?" He asked quietly.

Robin groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Is that a no?" He smiled.

It was dawn, but it wasn't like there was a rush. Was Robin usually this grumpy in the morning? Guy was starting to think so. But he didn't mind, as long as Robin wasn't trying to shoot an arrow in to him.

"It wasn't bad." He had an impish little smirk on his face.

"What?"

Robin yawned and stretched.

Guy's insides twisted.

"Nothing…" his smirk did things to Guy that were practically wicked. "Just getting used to waking up with you next to me." He laughed.

Guy smiled warmly—maybe Robin knew what he was doing to his heart… and his loins.

Robin yawned again, dragging his feet flat so his knees pointed up to the air. "Why? Why don't my men like you Guy?" He sighed, eyes still closed with sleep.

_Here we go again_. Guy thought.

"Um, well…. They just never did." Guy rolled his eyes—he knew that was a poor way of avoiding the question.

"Hah, they're probably jealous of the Sir part of your name." Robin swayed his legs a little, in an immature way.

"Probably." Guy agreed.

"You never know, they might just not like who much I like you." Robin looked bashfully self-conscious.

Guy cringed. "You _like_ me?"

He didn't count on that. His whole plan of making robin like him through a rather lucky bout of memory loss appeared to be panning out after all. Sure, at first it was subconscious, but now it seemed he didn't have to do a whole lot of tricking.

Then why did he _feel_ so bad?

Because through everything, his well hidden respect for Robin Hood had become confused with affection (of all things). And he didn't like the fate worked sometimes. He knew he had a choice; he could have come clean long ago…

…But he just didn't have the heart.

He looked up to see Robin sitting up. _When did that happen_? He thought.

Their eyes met.

Robin nodded.

"I do like you." He was deadly serious. "So… whatever we were fighting about… let's just forget it okay?"

Guy nodded. It wasn't so easy to forget. He was a little jealous of that.

"What about Marian?" Guy dared.

"What about her? —She _is_ still dead right?" Robin was clearly _still_ hurting.

Robin was thankful that he at least was able to forget the particulars. He didn't need any more pain. It suited him. So he didn't inquire further. It hurt too much.

"Would you like me if… if I had killed her, Robin?" Guy had too much shame to keep silent.

Robin frowned. "Did you?" He asked quickly—too quickly.

_Yes._

_Say it…._

_Yes._

_Say it…._

"No…" Guy kicked himself mentally. _I'm sorry Robin_.

Robin's eyes cast downward. _Disappointed_?

"Let's change the subject." Ever the liar.

Robin nodded, and gripped his bow underarm and hoisted himself up. He squirmed on his weakened ankle, but it was quite impressive how much determination he had. No wonder he was a hero.

"Well, well, well… what 'ave we got 'ere." A unexpected voice bellowed, followed by several sniggered laughs.

Guy stood quickly and unsheathed his sword.

There were five of them. Men dressed poorly—but armed.

"Who are you?" Guy snarled, feeling Robin's hand on his shoulder—supporting himself. It was a warning that Robin couldn't fight like this.

"No!" The smallest man laughed, seeing Robin Hood at his side.

"The traitor Guy of Gisborne and the outlaw Robin Hood all _cozy_ together—never thought I'd see the day." He spat.

"Why don't you just go?" Robin laughed; he was still cocky even on one leg.

"And not collect on the hefty bounties on your heads?" There was a glint of steel as he unsheathed his sword—the others followed suit. "I don't think so."

"In case you haven't noticed… I'm injured. But I suppose you aren't above that?" Robin raised his brow. Was he trying to get himself killed?

"Robin!" Guy warned him with a whisper not to bait them. He couldn't fight and aid Robin as well. This could quickly go bad.

"Quiet Gisborne." Robin grunted, clutching his bow tighter.

_Gisborne_.

There was a dead silence.

Hesitation was in the air around the bounty hunters, apparently the reputation surrounding Guy and Robin preceded them.

Robin was smirking in his darling little way.

Plucky.

"'Ave at 'em boys!" The leader ground out.

The four men held their swords, laughing like jackals as they converged on the two men.

"Relax… I've got a plan." Robin urged Guy to back up a few slow steps.

"A plan?" Guy gaped disbelievingly.

"What's wrong Gisborne? Don't trust me?" He smirked.

Guy tried to get past Robin's reverting to calling him Gisborne. But he had a point—Did _Guy_ trust _him_?

He felt his arrow wound sting.

For all he knew—Robin had come to remember everything and his plan, involved ditching Guy while Robin escaped. He shook his head at the thought.

"I _do_ trust you."

"Smart man." Robin's eyes flashed warmly.

Guy practically swooned. How could one man be so valiant?

Robin held fast, waiting for the men to close in on them.

Guy struggled against Robin's grip, eager to keep backing away. But Robin wasn't having that.

He flicked his bow up in the air.

The men reacted quickly; dashing forward, swords pointed forward like a wall of deadly teeth.

Robin's bow caught on a low-hanging branch—right above their heads.

"Up!" Robin was playing a hell of a risk—but then again when didn't he?

Both men—Well, Guy jumped, and grabbed a hold of the tree branch, and hoisted himself a few feet off the ground. Robin, cleverly (of course) grabbed one end of the hanging bow, and pulled himself up.

The branch wasn't strong enough to pull them in to the tree, but that wasn't the plan. Robin kicked both feet downwards—towards the men, and kicked two on the mens' swords down, Guy followed suit with the other two, and before the men knew what had happened; the tips of their swords dug themselves into the ground, and the hilts found themselves crushing against their crotches.

Guy dropped back down and took the opportunity while they were disarmed, and while they were… well, busy nursing themselves—he kicked on man down, then proceeded to grab the man next to him by the collar, and drove his knee in to his face.

Robin rolled his eyes, it wasn't quite as savvy as he'd hoped, but hey—it worked.

He swung forward and dropped down on top of the two other men, flattening them. He of course, was careful not to hurt himself in the process.

Guy snorted.

"Graceful Hood."

_Hood_.

"Shut up." He droned, but appreciatively accepted Guy's hand to help him up.

"Enough of this bloody lark!" The skinny man who was apparently the leader of the group caught their attention.

Guy sighed and held up his sword. "Do you mind if _I_ deal with this?"

Robin bit his lip and nodded. _Was he always this fetching?_ Robin thought, fishing his bow out of the tree—hopping around.

And as Guy clashed swords, Robin paused and watched—watched him with utmost magnetism.

Guy had almost no skill with the blade, and went for a near brutal show of overpowering aggression. Whatever he was doing, it was working, and the men scarpered away with their tails between their legs.

He turned to meet Robin, with a near-overbearing display of arrogance, holding his sword like a proper champion.

Robin was gleaming with cheerfulness.

"My hero." He mocked. But let out a gasp of liking as he felt the tip of Guy's blade against his throat.

"Oh Guy… Your so forceful." Robin teased in a husky tone.

Guy snickered and slowly, deliberately trailed the sword down Robin's chest. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the rapid rise and fall of the other man's chest.

Of all the times in the past he wished to be in this exact position, when it would be so easy to just kill—To _win_.

But here was Robin, in all his smug, grinning virtuousness, offering himself up… it was amazing.

Guy was coming closer; he could feel his breath on his lips. He could _taste_ him.

Finally, when the strain was too hard to bear, their bodies too close to resist… when the inevitable was about to become imminent—Robin turned away.

"We should go." He sniffled.

Guy couldn't help but feel he had just been punched. He said nothing, and watched as Robin gathered his things.

"Your right."

They walked in silence.

It was a terrible, decomposing silence that threatened to break their resolve in such a delicate atmosphere.

Guy wanted to know what Robin was thinking.

What he was _feeling_.

But such an exposition was lost to him in the depth of the fog they had crafted around themselves.

Thing's were unraveling around them, Guy could feel it in the way Robin's eyes avoided his; the truth was finally coming to him again. It would only be a matter of time before Robin could no longer be fooled by Guy of Gisborne's charms or clever evasions.

And would Robin still like him then? Of course he wouldn't.

It was coming. And every time Robin used his name Gisborne, Guy cringed. He didn't want the old Robin Hood to return.

But on the other hand…

He wanted nothing else more in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

_Twist The Blade_

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

The dream was troubling. To say the least.

Ever since Marian's death, Robin hadn't slept restfully. They were filled with dark imagery and more often than not, Robin woke covered with sweat and dreading a life without her.

Every day was usually filled with thoughts of how he wasn't able to prevent her death.

He hated himself; for all his heroism, the one person he couldn't save was the one person that truly mattered to him.

And his current dream was no different, despite the hazy details.

This time it was he; he stabbed her. And twisted the blade.

He _twisted_ it.

Why did he have to envision the worst possibility?

He didn't jolt awake like usual, but rather stirred awake. His eyes were fixed on a leaf in front of his eyes.

"Did I kill her?" He mumbled in to his hand.

He felt like crying, but the truth was so unbearably close; all he had to do was reach a hand back in to his dream world and stop himself from killing her—but his eyes refused to close.

"That explains everything," he whispered, curling his knees up in to his chest—hugging himself tight. "…Why _he_ can't tell me… why my _friends_ don't want to see me."

And to him, the facts were already setting in to place, despite their falsehoods.

"Oh, God… I _did_ it… I _killed_ Marian." A cold sweat washed over him, and he retched, feeling utterly vile.

Robin retched violently, holding his stomach, trying to quell the pain.

He vomited a forced puddle.

He couldn't stop sobbing.

Even when he felt a strong hand pull him up in to a hug, he sniveled weakly in to _his_ shoulder.

There were whispered words too, but too quiet to be heard of Robin's lamentation.

They stayed like that; huddled together just off the side of the road. It was no comfort for Robin. Even though he found his 'answers', Robin didn't want to remember anymore—he would rather remained oblivious.

And although what Robin thought to be reality was a lie created by his overactive mind, Guy didn't correct him.

_Convenient_.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hours later, Robin sat with Guy on the riverbank; they were washing themselves of dirt and caked blood.

Guy had his back turned the whole time—hiding the scar created by Robin's arrow. He had a bad feeling that if Robin saw it, he'd remember everything, and go right back to trying to kill him.

He didn't _want_ that.

Guy shrugged in response. He was neither confirming nor denying Robin's burden that way.

Robin had subsided since his little outbreak earlier, but his mind was far from calm. He had dark thoughts overshadowing his mind, like there were missing chapters in the story.

Like blank pages that needed to be filled.

He couldn't shake that feeling.

"It'll be fine." Guy lied. He was doing that a lot lately.

"How can you _say_ that?" He sneered, pouring water out of his boot. "Your not a heartless killer."

_Yes. I am_. Thought guy despairingly. He couldn't tell him that of course.

When Robin received no reply, he sniffed, and quickly yanked both boots back on. He was getting stronger every day.

"Do _you_ hate me?" Robin asked, his voice barely audible under his breath. He turned to look at Guy over his shoulder.

His eyes _pleaded_.

Guy bit his lip.

What could he answer? If he said yes, he'd be no better than when Robin was hating him.

"No." He quickly answered, biting his tongue to keep him from saying anything more.

"Why not?" Robin's voice rose. "I deserve to be hung in the square."

Guy felt sick. He knew what Robin was feeling. He was responsible for this, and couldn't let Robin do this to himself.

"Robin…" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't. _Don't_ think like that."

He took Robin by the shoulders.

Robin broke loose and fell back against the shallow water.

"I'm sorry…" Guy knelt down to help the other man up, but Robin wouldn't budge.

"Why not? I'm a murderer after all… it's a fitting punishment." Robin let the pebbles on the riverbed dig in to his back.

This was becoming tough to deal with.

"I loved her."

"I know." Guy said, finally giving up and sitting in the water next to Robin, regardless of getting wet.

Robin closed his eyes and let his head fall back, feeling the water coming up to his ears. This was a very different Robin Hood.

Guy's guilt was eating away at him. His stomach hurt so much and he had to do this. He had to take away Robin's pain, and take it for himself.

He stood up and looked down at Robin, firm gaze and puffed out chest.

"Hit me." Guy panted.

Robin shook his head, not amused. "_What_?"

"Come on, hit me… It'll make you feel better, believe me." Make _himself_ feel better, he meant.

Robin let out a bitter laugh. "I'm not going to hit you Guy. If anything, _you_ should hit _me_." He sat up, letting the water run down his back.

Guy was _tempted_. Just to get a glimpse of the old Robin Hood.

But he couldn't. Never again.

It was like a poison running through him—the lies. They were damning not only himself, but Robin too. Hadn't he done enough to hurt him?

Guy pulled Robin to his feet, and pushed him back down. Like the schoolyard bully he truly was.

"Guy… what are you-?" Robin had hurt in his eyes, but a spark of anger quickly flared up.

_Why is this so familiar?_

Robin cringed, feeling the stones under him cut in to his back, shredding the tunic.

It hurt Guy more than he ever imagined, doing this to Robin, but it needed to be done. And if he ended up dead because of it, he would at least have made the world a better place.

When Robin didn't react, Guy pulled him up again, and once again, threw him back down to the riverbed.

_That did it._

Robin certainly had no trouble finding his feet now. He leapt at Guy, hurt and aguish spurring him on. His fist found Guy's jaw and they both fell back on to the grass of the riverbank—Robin on top

But just about when Robin was about to deliver another punch, he saw Guys shoulder. His chest bare, and clearly on his shoulder was a shallow groove, crusted with dried blood.

His fingers unclenched, and stroked across the scar tissue. His brow furrowed- _knew_ what it was.

"I _did_ this." Robin panted.

Guy nodded feverishly, breathing hard.

"You _Bastard_." He spat. Robin's face was a red a blood and he knew. Guy could see—he knew… he knew…

Everything.

"_Gisborne_…"

He knew everything.

"You… _you_ actually let me think…" His breathing was increasing. "You let me think… I killed her…. You…"

Guy had to stop this.

He grabbed him around the shoulders and forced him in to a hug. Tight.

Suffocating _and_ possessive.

"Gisborne… get off of me…" Robin hissed in to Guy's ear dragging his fingernails down Guy's back, marking him.

Guy actually felt relief of some kind wash over him. He hadn't expected it to happen like this, but he didn't care, he at least would show Robin how much he'd come to mean to him.

Robin _meant_ something to him.

"Robin _please_, please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Guy muttered pathetically, burying his face in to Robin's neck.

"I _hate_ you… get off me!" Robin was back. And was fighting. Robin warned, viciousness filling his consciousness.

Guy forced his hips down against Robin, and he was bigger, it wasn't so easy to throw him off.

"I don't hate you." He growled wetly in to Robin's ear.

Robin found Guy's fingers tighten on his wrists.

_Why is he not fighting?_

Robin's breath came out in short heavy pants,

"Liar… " Robin scraped his teeth across Guy's bruised jaw. He was a liar in many different ways.

He shivered.

"What are you _doing_?" Robin mumbled, feeling Guy shifting his palm between his legs. "…No."

But despite his hesitation, Robin was left with a dark bite mark on his neck before he came to his senses.

Guy recoiled, feeling Robin's forehead collide with his nose.

"You're disgusting…" Robin spat in his face.

_Familiar_. Thought Robin.

"Robin please listen…" Guy was left begging on his knees, reaching and grasping at Robin. "Please. _Please_."

Robin had recoiled, but before he could run off, Guys arms closed around his hips and before he could react, Guy's open mouth closed over his clothed manhood.

Stars ignited in Robin's eyes, and in his _cock_.

And when he didn't immediately halt Guy, he took that as consent.

It wasn't until Robin felt Guy pull his belt off did he realize this wasn't a delusion from his deep dark fantasies.

"Gisborne… _Guy_ stop… Stop I don't want this." Robin momentarily forgot his anger in the wake of his arousal, and coerced the other man's mouth off of him.

"This says something else." Guy's teeth scraped his erection.

Robin let out a shocked hiss and his fingers found themselves buried in Guy's long hair just so he wouldn't collapse, and tugging painfully. But the moan spilling from Guy's red swollen lips told him he liked that.

Guy looked up, his pupils fully dilated and nose bleeding, face all bruised up and his hungry mouth spelling out blasphemous words of _want_ and _need_.

"_I_ want this…" Guy groaned out, sucking and slurping out a wet ring in Robin's breeches.

It was the vilest thing Robin had ever seen.

He wanted more. But the anger in him wouldn't be quelled.

"You want this?" Robin was in disbelief. "Yes?"

Guy nodded helplessly.

"Why in the name of God do you _want_ this? Can you tell me that?" Robin bared his teeth, he was resisting the urge to just let Guy do whatever he wanted, but that would have been too easy, and Robin wanted reprisal.

Guy took his mouth off of Robin's wet cock with an obscene popping sound. His eyes contained arousal, yes, but they also were soft, desperate and needy.

"Because…" He nuzzled. "…It's yours. And _I _want it."

Robin grimaced. He was already disgusted with himself for letting it get this far, he wasn't going to let this go on a moment longer. He tugged Guy's face off of him by the hair and forcibly pushed him away—down on his back in the grass.

"You've taken enough from me." Robin found his feet again, managing to gain some distance. "You won't get that." He snarled, fastening up his breeches once more—much to Guy's dismay.

"Will you forgive me?" Guy pleaded, his eyes uncharacteristically misty.

_Maybe he had changed…. But is it for the better_? Robin shook his head. He was too flustered, and frankly too disturbed to go further in to the specifics of whatever was running through Guy's head.

"I… No!" Robin put his hands to his ears. This was no time to be forgiving Gisborne; he'd killed his woman & tricked him in to a friendship he didn't want, and to top it off, tried to let Robin think he killed Marian.

No.

There would be no forgiveness today.

"Please?" Guy was on his knees again and Robin would have thought he was sincere if his hand wasn't rubbing himself in an overtly carnal way.

"No… I can't." Robin sadly shook his head. The worst part was—he _really_ wanted to forgive him. These last couple of days he had even liked Guy; granted, he had suffered a knock to the head and was having trouble even remembering his name, but he even admitted he liked him.

But that was before.

Before he knew.

"Please… Robin." Guy was in tears.

It was shocking and for Robin, grudgingly heartrending.

"I… I can't." Robin felt his eyes sting. Still the kindness in him didn't want Guy to do this to himself.

"Yes you can." Guy choked a sob, standing and clinging to Robin's hand in desperation. "I'm sorry… please… you know I am Robin." Guy tried to bring Robin in to his chest.

Robin pushed away; he couldn't bear the look on Guy's face. It was soul crushing.

"You can't blame me for lying." He whispered, hopeful.

Robin rolled his eyes, trying to distract himself from the lump in his throat. He could forgive him—wanted to forgive him, but he knew he shouldn't. It would be unjust to himself, Guy and Marian alike.

"I don't blame you." Robin finally ground out. This was hard for him. But he had to steel his resolve. He had to get away from Guy. They were no good for each other, despite his secret longing.

Guy wasn't making it easy; he had gripped Robin's shoulder with a painful tightness, and his ragged breath coming in short, sobbing bursts. His eyes were tragic and full of despair. But he looked decidedly stronger, more cocksure.

"Robin…" He whispered, as if in a secret language meant only for him to hear. "I can give you time..."

"No! I don't… I don't want time." Robin didn't like the way he was being pushed in to this. He wasn't yielding. "And I don't want you."

Guy suddenly went colorless and broken.

"You don't mean that." His needy grabbing hands dropped lifelessly to his sides.

"And I want you to go…" Robin had to turn away, his own face heated from the pang in his heart. He didn't think it would be this hard. But the more he came to know guy, the harder this had become and the harder he needed to be to get through it.

Guy made a sound in his throat, like he wanted to scream. But he resolved to lay a sad hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin… look at me…" He wasn't begging anymore. He was asking.

Robin shook his head.

"Robin. Look me in the eye. And tell me that you don't want me to stay. Here, with you… and mean it… and I… and I will leave." Guy licked his lips. "And you won't see me again."

There was doubt in his head and in his heart by the way he _refused_ to turn around.


	7. Chapter 7

_Twist The Blade_

Disclaimer: Robin Hood and all related characters are of legend—however in the purpose of this, are property of the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Robin Hood thought about it.

He had thought about how Guy reacted. The way he left without saying another word. Yes, he was happy about that. But he couldn't be happy about the pain inside.

The loss.

Robin, being the hero felt that he should have stopped him, but he didn't. And he felt like he had done him a disservice by denying what he truly wanted. He felt bad, though he probably shouldn't considering how bad guy had acted.

The sad thing was; Robin had started to come around, almost—_almost_ considering forgiving him for killing Marian. After all, after seeing how bad he felt about all he'd done, Robin had felt Guy was truly repentant and suffering more, if that was even possible, than Robin himself.

But when he discovered lie after lie coming out of the other man's mouth, the doubt of his sincerity had been set and he found it hard to trust him after how much he had tried to cover his own tracks.

Robin lay on the grass, not far from where they had had their skirmish, looking up at the clouds. He wondered if Marian was looking down on him, and if she would offer him any help clear his befuddled mind.

Then again, thinking about another angle, Robin wondered why he had lied; to protect him from remembering the pain? Or was it for his own gain to get closer to Robin?

He couldn't believe Guy's actions weren't selfless. Just by experience in knowing Guy of Gisborne; the man couldn't be trusted.

But was that a flaw?

Or was it a part of Guy that simply wouldn't change?

Robin knew he shouldn't blame him for acting exactly how he would have been expected to act. He told himself Guy could have easily killed him while he had trusted him, could have stabbed him in the back like the heartless killer he expected.

But none of that happened, in fact it was quite the opposite; he grew closer to Robin… too close perhaps, considering Guy's inexplicable, if not slightly tempting outburst on the riverbank.

"Damn it all." Guy hissed, rolling his eyes.

He decided; that he couldn't blame Guy, and that he himself was far more miserable knowing the truth.

Robin wanted to be friends with him. More than that maybe, he wasn't sure. But he knew sitting around moping wasn't going to solve this problem; He had to find Guy.

Which was a harder prospect than he had originally thought.

Though it did give him time to think about what he would say once he found him; Would he expect an apology? A on-the-knee's pleading that Guy preferred. That thought struck him with a feeling of guilt. He didn't mean to make Guy feel that bad and the one thing he wanted was to let him know that.

"Excuse me miss?" Robin had stopped a kindly old woman, carrying a small basket. She looked up at him, her feeble fingers clutched his shirt. Apparently she recognized him and was babbling words of praise and thanks that he really had no time for. "I'm looking for a man—tall, handsome, dressed in black…"

She heard him but only shook her head, smiling and pointing back down the way she had came.

"Alright thank-you… thank-you." He panted, managing to get away from her and heading down the street.

Robin had begun to panic now; if Guy had headed in to Nottingham, he would likely be recognized instantly and arrested for his various known crimes; after all he wasn't the most popular man after the downfall of prince John.

His fears grew even deeper, seeing that some commotion was happening in the square; a crowd of people had gathered around and was acting excitable, like they had just seen something interesting. But knowing how little actually happened around here, that could have been a dog sitting for all he knew.

"What happened?" Robin asked from behind a few tall gentlemen, his identity protected by the Hood.

"They finally got 'im…" One said.

"Guy of Gisborne." Another laughed.

Robin felt his stomach turn over.

He gripped the shoulder of the man in front of him.

"Where did they take him?" He pressed.

"The prison… where he belongs if you ask me. That man did so-"

Robin didn't give the man time to continue and carried himself through the bustle of the men and women walking the poor streets.

He couldn't believe his bad luck, not more than a couple of hours later and Guy had managed to get himself captured.

_Getting sloppy Gisborne?_

But at that point Robin had already made up his mind; he was going to rescue Guy of Gisborne. Of all things in the world, that's what he chooses to do. The Sheriff would be laughing in his grave.

Now, he was faced with a real challenge; finding out where Guy was being held, and then formulate a plan.

Considering involving the rest of the outlaws was not an option for Robin. He didn't want them involved in this mess. Besides, he knew they'd never consider helping him free one of their most hated enemies. So, that plan was out.

Even after all he'd done, Robin was still a wanted criminal. He couldn't just walk in to the castle and free him from the dungeons. No, he needed to think this one through. Obviously he would need to be in disguise—which he already was. And he would need to go at night, which was a couple of hours away. He'd also have to find a way inside, which was probably as hard as finding a way out presuming his success.

He had a lot on his mind too, thoughts of what Guy most be thinking, what he must be feeling. What they might be doing to him or what would happen to him. It _scared_ him to the point of hyperventilation.

Robin couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as nightfall came, he equipped his bow and did what he did best.

Dodging the guards, he came to the Eastern wall of the castle, and threw a rope up, attaching it with a hook at the end to hold it in place.

And as he scaled the wall of the castle, the gravity of the situation was finally setting in. He kept climbing—straining and climbing. He had been so focused on his goal; he had envisioned this being some kind of trap set up by Guy. But that thought was quickly thrown to the wolves on account of Robin's immense and newfound trust in his former enemy.

Robin climbed to the top of the castle wall, sweat clinging to his body. He felt a little out of shape. He remembered how easy this used to be. But he couldn't waste time taking a break; two guards came around the corner from the other side and Robin barely managed to duck behind a wall and hide before they came.

He felt strange, like excited. And he hadn't felt such a rush since before Marian. He had gained a sudden burst of confidence. And despite his initial hesitation, he now continued without a shadow of doubt pulling him back.

He was doing the right thing.

A big grin spread on his face once more.

He practically leapt through the window and found himself in a familiar dark, dank dungeon. There was once cell, right in the back.

_There he is_! Robin celebrated.

Guy of Gisborne.

He was stripped, beaten and broken down. He was sat on the floor of the cell, naked and black eyes downcast. He hadn't noticed Robin at the cell door until he felt warm fingers encircle his against the bars.

"Robin?" He stared, disbelievingly. His face bruised but somehow he still looked as good as ever.

"I'm here." He whispered quietly, grinning happily as their fingers entwined. Their eyes locked and they were alone. It was no longer Hood and Gisborne, but Robin and Guy.

Guy burst out in laughter.

And so did Robin, as they drew closer to the bars of the cell. Guy looked sadly away from Robin as he saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Guy mumbled, finding it hard to keep his eyes on Robin.

To Robin, this was unbearably heartbreaking and he pushed his hand through the bars of his cell, and took Guy by the back of the head and eased him up to his knees, so he could hug him through the bars.

The hug was long, Guy's hands clutched at Robin's back and let his tears flow.

All was forgiven.

Robin was so happy to see him that he was entirely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Robin… what are you doing?" As guy stood to his feet, he found Robin still on his knees… touching him.

His naughty eyes smirked upwards to Guy as he made him watch; Made Guy watch Robin open his mouth and put his manhood in his mouth.

"Robin!" The shock of the warm wet mouth enclosing on his cock was so intense, he felt an immediate jolt of energy.

"You have… no idea…" Robin growled huskily against Guy's hardening shaft. "…How long I've thought about this…"

Guy laughed, finding it hard to do much else as he felt Robin's hot tongue massage him to full length.

It felt incredible. And it looked just as good; Robin Hood on his knee's eagerly sucking on his prick. He'd had wet dreams that couldn't compare.

But this was not the time or the place.

"Robin… Robin." Guy smiled, cupping Robin's face in his hands and pulling him to his feet. "I'd like to get out of this cell please."

And he kissed Robin, lips soft and meaningful, his tongue drew gently across the other man's lips.

Robin was paralyzed for a second before nodding sheepishly. He licked his lips to savor the taste of him in his mouth—it was _incredible_.

Guy waited patiently, his forehead pressed against the bars, watching Robin scurry about looking for keys—they were conveniently on a hook on the wall.

"I half hoped for a trap, I must say." Robin smirked, picking up Guy's clothes from a chest under the key.

Guy scoffed. "Like anyone would expect Robin Hood to come save his mortal enemy?"

"You have a point." Robin said, unlocking the cell door.

"Yeah I do… thanks to your mouth." He smirked, taking his leggings and trousers and hurriedly pulling them on, followed by his boots.

Robin stared; he was having thoughts about Guy that he'd never even dreamt about Marian before. Dark, and lustful. He wondered if that's what this was, or was it something much deeper?

They would have to wait and see.

"Robin." Guy uttered, pulling on his jerkin.

"What is it?" Robin asked, still watching him.

"Thank-you… for _everything_." He stopped, his eyes locking on his. Full of meaning unsaid.

Robin simply nodded.

How badly he wanted to just grab him and kiss him and confess to him all the secrets he had harbored for so long, but there would be time for that later.

"Shall we?" Guy cocked his head towards the door, and smiled, taking his hand softly in his and kissing the back of his hand.

And he knew. Robin knew that Guy was falling in love with him. There was no denying. And the change in him was remarkable; the once hated Sir Gisborne was, in fact leading _him_ to freedom.

And Robin let him.


End file.
